totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a character from the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He is set to fight Knuckles from the Sonic the Hedgehog series in the fifth episode of Total Warfare. History Total Warfare Info. * Born in Yoshinnese (California) on October 21, 1982 * As a baby, kidnapped among others by Kamek and his army. Later abandoned in a seacave due to his annoying tantrums, rescued by a light-blue Yoshi * Almost bald (in the WarioLand games concept art) * Extremely greedy, lazy and ruthless, but ready to go on dangerous adventures (for money) * Has an house, a castle and a game developing industry (WarioWare Inc.) * Generally an anti-hero, will do good actions if it helps his economic situation. * Bullied by Mario during his childhood. Signature Moves: * Shoulder Charge - Wario charges his foe and hits him with his shoulder. An extremely strong attack that soon became his favourite one. * Ground Pound - An attack common to other Super Mario characters such as Yoshi or Toad, in which Wario (while in the air) swiftly ground pounds with his butt. * Bodyslam - A normal bodyslam. Wario did it in the oldest Wario Land games (later replaced with the Ground Pound) * Chomp - Wario opens his mouth at an exaggerate ampleness and eats his foe's projectiles (or bites him multiple times) * Wafting - Literally "Farting", Wario uses his farts as mid-ranged gas attacks to disorient his foe. * Burping (only works in his Crazy Wario/Drunk Wario form) - Wario burps to disorient his foes. Similar to the Wafting, except with a shorter range. * Corkscrew - Wario spin-jumps into the air while slapping everything near him. Weapons and tools: * Wario Bucket - A bucket. Wario puts it on people's heads. * Goodstyle - A talking magic wand that helps Wario by creating special disguises for him. * Wario Bike - A yellow motorcycle that can arrive at 217 miles per hour. Wario can summon it out of hammer space (he can literally take it out of his pocket). If Wario uses it while in his Wario-Man form, it will go faster. Made by Dr. Grygor. * Tiny Wario Moped - A smaller, pink version of the Wario Bike, it can turn Wario into a swarm of tiny Warios. Made by Penny Grygor. * Bombs - Wario has an affinity with bombs and explosives in general. Power-Up Transformations: * "Super Wario" form - Pretty much comparable to the "normal sized" Super Mario, he is the average form of Wario. Whenever he gets hit too much he becomes Small Wario (similar to Small Mario). As Small Wario, it's possible to return to this form by using a Garlic Bottle (the equivalent to Mario's red mushrooms). When Super Wario uses a Garlic Bottle, he becomes Bull Wario. * Bull Wario - Power gave by the Bull Pot, by the Viking Helmet or, if in his Super Wario form, by a Garlic Bottle. Bull Wario is phisically stronger than his normal self, and can stick to ceilings with his horns. * Jet Wario - Power gave by the Jet Pot. Wario can glide after doing a //, but he will stop gliding whenever he gets hit by an enemy. * Eagle Wario - Power gave by the Eagle Cap. Same as Jet Wario, just with a speed boost for when he's walking. * Dragon Wario - Power gave by the Dragon Pot and by the Dragon Crystal. Dragon Wario can shoot fire out of his hat for a couple of seconds. * Sea Dragon Wario - Power gave by the Dragon Crystal. Similar to the Dragon Wario, shoots the fire in sorts of little clouds. Lighter than both Super Wario and Dragon Wario. * King Dragon Wario - Power gave by finding a Dragon Crystal while using Eagle Wario. Can fly and shoot fire, but he is extremely slow. * Metal Wario - Power gave by headbutting a Metal Box. Wario becomes almost invincible and stronger for a short amount of time, but also slower, and it's harder to jump. * Invisible Wario - Power gave by one of Dr. Scienstein's potions. Turns Wario invisible. The effect disappears as he gets hit by an enemy, or goes throught a pipe. * Ball o' String Wario - Power gave by Spider Silk. Turns Wario into a giant unstoppable ball of string. * Bouncy Wario - Power gave by getting squashed in the head with an hammer. Wario becomes a living spring and jumps at exaggerate heights. Returns normal whenever he hits an obstacle. * Crazy Wario/Drunk Wario - Power gave by drinking a beer (getting hit by a purple ball in the censored, american version). Wario acts all dizzy and unwillingly gets in trouble. May defend himself by randomly burping. * Electric Wario - Power gave by getting hit by an electrified attack. Wario bounces a bit and stands still to remove the shock from his body. Gives a shock to whoever hits him. Lasts for a couple of seconds. * Fat Wario - Power gave by eating a doughnut, an apple or a cake. Can destroy blocks and various foes by bouncing on them. Slower than Super Wario. * Flaming Wario/Hot Wario - Power gave by getting burned. First Wario runs around on fire, then becomes a living fireball that burns everything it touches. Returns normal after a couple of minutes, or after making contact with water. * Flat Wario - Power gave by getting squashed by something. Wario turns completely flat and can reach places with smaller entrances. * Puffy Wario - Power gave by getting hit by a bee sting. Wario's face becomes all pluffy and starts floating * Frozen Wario - Power gave by getting frozen. Wario can't move, but is immune to spikes. * Snowman Wario - Power gave by being hit with a snowdrift on the head. Wario starts rolling without control, investing everything on his way. * Vampire Wario - Power gave by making contact with a Kobat (or every kind of vampire). Wario becomes a vampire. He can also turn into a bat and fly, but in this form he will be slower. He returns human whenever he goes in a spot of light, touches garlics, or water. * Zombie Wario - Power gave by touching every kind of undead creature. Wario becomes a zombie, but is extremely slow, can barely jump at all and can fall throught thin platforms. Will return human if touches water or walks in a spot of light. Disguises: * The Purple Wind - Known as his "thief" form, he can jump higher and dash faster than usual. * Wicked Wario - Wario can fly thanks to the wings of his costume. * Arty Wario - Wario can draw blocks, hearts and... poop (with eyes and legs) to make them appear in real life. Arty Wario can't move while he draws. * Cosmic Wario - An astronaut Wario that can shoot little blasts with his raygun. He can jump higher than normal Wario, but he's slower. * Sparky Wario - A electrical Wario, can bring light in dark rooms and activate/power up electronic machines. * Genius Wario - A mad scientist version of Wario, has special goggles that allow him to see invisible doors, platforms and obstacles. Has a revolving pull-out punch. * Captain Wario - A pirate version of Wario. He can go underwater with his scuba gear, or with his submarine, he can also shoot torpedoes with it. He also has a sword, but it's fake (and of poor quality), so it doesn't cut through anything. * Dragon Wario (full costume) - Slower than the average Wario, can shoot fire from the costume's mouth. Works the same as the Dragon Wario transformation. Wario-Man: * Wario turns into Wario-Man thanks to a machine made by Dr. Crygor. * Strength, speed and resistance are increased. * Can fly and breath in the outer space. * Can turn into a weaker version of Wario-Man by eating a rotten garlic, but in this form, he can just glide really close to the ground. Feats: * Piledrived Dino Mighty, a 50 feet dinosaur with a wig and a thong (yes.) * Can cause earthquakes by punching the ground. * Survived the Shake King's explosion (a moon-level explosion) * Lifts small weights on a daily basis. * Demonstrated toon-ish immunity to things such as being burned, frozen, crushed, electrocuted, etc. * Cured himself by vampirism and zombieism multiple times. * Survived a plane crash (got a little dizzy after it) and a spaceship crash. * Can break brick walls by punching them and blocks by headbutting them. * Well-rounded athlete (but lacks in skills and training), can play various sports. * Can drive motorbikes, cars, planes, boats, submarines, etc. * Moved a cast-iron wood burning stove as large as him with his Shoulder Dash. * Built a device that teleports the user into the TV in no time. * Created a mini-nuclear explosion by Wafting. * Broke the Fourth Wall. Twice. Weaknesses: * Never had an actual combat training (mostly ends his fights thanks to his brute force) * Rather see-sawing intellect (is able to create an high-tech device in no seconds, yet sometimes he hardly even understand what's happening and has problems ending a phrase) * Full of himself, could underestimate his foe. * Wario-Man's strength and speed randomly changes everytime he transforms; sometimes he can even be weaker than his normal self (Wario-Man struggled to break a toaster with his bare hands and failed, while normal Wario can break brick blocks with a punch) Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo‏‎ Category:Super Mario Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants